


College Hookups

by easy_peasy



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easy_peasy/pseuds/easy_peasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"я знаю, ты воруешь мой wi-fi, но это вроде как горячо, я не знаю"</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Hookups

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NerdAndProudForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdAndProudForever/gifts).



> Thank prettyanarchist so much!  
> Бета - I_LIVE_IN_ROCK   
> Работа на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/2897265

— Колледж стал бы лучше, если бы этот мудак из соседней комнаты перестал воровать мой wi-fi, — жаловался Фрэнк Рэю. Торо закатил глаза.

— Просто поставь пароль, — сказал он, поднимаясь с дивана. — А еще приберись в блоке, — добавил он, прежде чем захлопнуть дверь и оставить Фрэнка одного. Айеро под нос бормотал проклятия. 

— Я ненавижу этого чувака. Все, что он делает, так это качает фильмы про супергероев. Ему, что, пять? — проворчал Фрэнк и открыл ноутбук. Он собирался выяснить, как поставить пароль на wi-fi. Боб однажды сказал, что Фрэнк техно-кретин.

Вдруг его компьютер дал оповещение о новой загрузке. Вероятнее всего, это был его сосед.

— Серьезно... — пробурчал он, кликая на загрузки, и... ох. ОХ.

Это не были Marvel или DC.

Это было порно.

Гей-порно.

Фрэнк покраснел так же, как парень на скрине. У того парня был миллион татуировок, и он целовал женоподобного мужчину с пастельного цвета волосами. Фрэнк почувствовал, как во рту пересохло. Кто-то постучал в дверь. Айеро поспешно закрыл ноутбук и бросил его на кровать.

О, Боги, это был всего лишь Боб.

— Привет, дружище. Не хочешь поиграть в Halo*? — спросил он и беспокойно посмотрел на Фрэнка. — Ты в порядке, чувак?

Фрэнк пожал плечами и вышел из комнаты.

***

 

В следующий раз Фрэнк снова не был готов к этому. Айеро был с похмелья. Он сидел на кровати, готовый умереть, и голова чуть не взорвалась, когда он услышал характерный звук уведомления в своем ноутбуке. Айеро чуть не споткнулся, добираясь до устройства.

Это снова был его сосед, который воровал wi-fi, и, видимо, не был общителен.

Это снова было порно, как и ожидалось.

И это снова было гей-порно.

В данный момент парни на экране стонали, и Фрэнк почувствовал, как краснеют его уши.

Вот некоторые факты, которые он знал о соседе:

— он был геем;  
— ему нравились парни с татуировками;  
— ему нравились невысокие парни;  
— у него был неплохой вкус в порнографических фильмах.

Фрэнк как нельзя кстати попадал под это описание. Его убивало то, что он никогда не узнает парня, который загружает порно.

Фрэнк услышал стук в дверь.

Он захлопнул ноутбук и пошел открывать. Айеро столкнулся лицом к лицу с великолепным парнем, у которого были черные волосы и потрясающие глаза. Фрэнк почувствовал, что его сердце замерло. Буквально.

— Привет. — Фрэнк закашлялся и попытался думать о вещах, которые бы остановили его неизбежное возбуждение. Мертвые щенки. Мертвые котята. Боб. Он вздрогнул. Да, Боб сделал свое дело.

Он вернул свое внимание к парню, который улыбался ему. Очевидно, Айеро забавлял его до безумия.

— Привет. Я думаю, что ты случайно получил мою почту. Можешь проверить? Чувак, который разносит ее, перепутал всех на этаже, — сказал он, и Фрэнк механически кивнул. Он проверил почту и обнаружил одно письмо, не принадлежавшее ему.

— Джерард Уэй? — спросил Фрэнк, когда прочитал имя на письме. Джерард улыбнулся. — Брат Майки? — поинтересовался Айеро.

— Увы, мой брат популярнее, чем я, — сказал он, и Фрэнк кивнул.

— В каком блоке ты живешь?

— В соседнем, — сказал он, и глазные яблоки Фрэнка чуть не выпали из орбит.

«БРАТ МАЙКИ КАЧАЕТ ПОРНО С ПОМОЩЬЮ МОЕГО WI-FI?» — кричал мозг Фрэнка, но тот пытался его игнорировать. Так себе получалось.

— Ты использовал мою сеть, чтобы качать порно! — выпалил он, и Джерард пораженно посмотрел на него, а потом покраснел.

— Дерьмо. Прости, пожалуйста. Я не знал, что это твой. Я больше не буду, мне жаль... - сказал он, и Фрэнк ухмыльнулся.

— Но я, вообще-то, не против, — отметил Фрэнк, и Джерард поймал себя на том, что откровенно пялится на Фрэнка. Айеро был одет в рубашку без рукавов, и все его татуировки были на виду.

Джерард пялился на руки Фрэнка, прежде чем кинул письмо в сторону, зашел в комнату и закрыл дверь.

— Ну, ты знаешь, какие парни мне нравятся, — начал Джерард, улыбаясь, и Фрэнк ухмыльнулся тоже.

— Такие, как я, — невинно подытожил Фрэнк. Джерард рассмеялся. Айеро наклонился вперед и наконец-то поцеловал Уэя. Это был хороший день.


End file.
